The present invention relates to phenylacetic acid derivatives of the formula I ##STR2##
where the substituents and the indexes have the following meanings:
X is NOCH.sub.3, CHOCH.sub.3 and CHCH.sub.3 ; PA1 Y is oxygen or NR.sup.a ; PA1 R.sup.a is hydrogen or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 -alkyl; PA1 R is cyano, nitro, trifluoromethyl, halogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 -alkyl and C.sub.1-C.sub.4 -alkoxy; PA1 m is 0, 1 or 2, it being possible for the radicals R to be different if m is 2; PA1 R.sup.1 is hydrogen or C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkyl; PA1 R.sup.2 and R.sup.3 independently of one another are PA1 A is oxygen, sulfur or nitrogen, the nitrogen having attached to it hydrogen or C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkyl; PA1 D is oxygen or NR.sup.h ; PA1 n is 0 or 1; PA1 R.sup.4 is one of the groups mentioned under R.sup.2 or a group CR.sup.d.dbd.NOR.sup.e ; PA1 L.sup.1 in formula II is a nucleophilically exchangeable leaving group, eg. halogen or sulfonate groups, preferably chlorine, bromine, iodine, mesylate, tosylate or triflate. PA1 5-membered hetaryl containing one to three nitrogen atoms: 5-membered hetaryl ring groups which, besides carbon atoms, can contain one to three nitrogen atoms as ring members, eg. 2-pyrrolyl, 3-pyrrolyl, 3-pyrazolyl, 4-pyrazolyl,5-pyrazolyl, 2-imidazolyl, 4-imidazolyl, 1,2,4-triazol-3-yl and 1,3,4-triazol-2-yl; PA1 5-membered hetaryl containing one to four nitrogen atoms or one to three nitrogen atoms and one sulfur or oxygen atom or one oxygen or one sulfur atom: 5-membered hetaryl ring groups which, besides carbon atoms, can contain one to four nitrogen atoms or one to three nitrogen atoms and one sulfur or oxygen atom or one oxygen or sulfur atom as ring members, eg. 2-furyl, 3-furyl, 2-thienyl, 3-thienyl, 2-pyrrolyl, 3-pyrrolyl, 3-isoxazolyl, 4-isoxazolyl, 5-isoxazolyl, 3-isothiazolyl, 4-isothiazolyl, 5-isothiazolyl, 3-pyrazolyl, 4-pyrazolyl, 5-pyrazolyl, 2-oxazolyl, 4-oxazolyl, 5-oxazolyl, 2-thiazolyl, 4-thiazolyl, 5-thiazolyl, 2-imidazolyl, 4-imidazolyl, 1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl, 1,2,4-oxadiazol-5-yl, 1,2,4-thiadiazol-3-yl, 1,2,4-thiadiazol-5-yl, 1,2,4-triazol-3-yl, 1,3,4-oxadiazol-2-yl, 1,3,4-thiadiazol-2-yl, 1,3,4-triazol-2-yl; PA1 benzo-fused 5-membered hetaryl containing one to three nitrogen atoms or one nitrogen atom and/or one oxygen or sulfur atom: 5-membered hetaryl ring groups which, besides carbon atoms, can contain one to four nitrogen atoms or one to three nitrogen atoms and one sulfur or oxygen atom or one oxygen or one sulfur atom as ring members and in which two adjacent carbon ring members or one nitrogen and one adjacent carbon ring member can be bridged by a buta-1,3-diene-1,4-diyl group; PA1 5-membered hetaryl bonded via nitrogen and containing one to four nitrogen atoms, or benzo-fused 5-membered hetaryl, bonded via nitrogen and containing one to three nitrogen atoms: 5-membered hetaryl ring groups which, besides carbon atoms, can contain one to four nitrogen atoms, or one to three nitrogen atoms, respectively, as ring members and in which two adjacent carbon ring members or one nitrogen and one adjacent carbon ring member can be bridged by a buta-1,3-diene-1,4-diyl group, these rings being bonded to the skeleton via one of the nitrogen ring members; PA1 6-membered hetaryl, containing one to three, or one to four, nitrogen atoms, respectively: 6-membered hetaryl ring groups which, besides carbon atoms, can contain one to three, or one to four, nitrogen atoms, respectively, as ring members, eg. 2-pyridinyl, 3-pyridinyl, 4-pyridinyl, 3-pyridazinyl, 4-pyridazinyl, 2-pyrimidinyl, 4-pyrimidinyl, 5-pyrimidinyl, 2-pyrazinyl, 1,3,5-triazin-2-yl, 1,2,4-triazin-3-yl and 1,2,4,5-tetrazin-3-yl; PA1 benzo-fused 6-membered hetaryl, containing one to four nitrogen atoms: 6-membered hetaryl ring groups in which two adjacent carbon ring members can be bridged by a buta-1,3-diene-1,4-diyl group, eg. quinoline, isoquinoline, quinazoline and quinoxaline,
hydrogen, cyano, nitro, hydroxyl, amino, halogen, PA2 C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkylamino, di-C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkylamino, C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 -alkenyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 -alkenyloxy, C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 -alkenylthio, C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 -alkenylamino, N--C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 -alkenyl-N--C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkylamino, C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 -alkynyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 -alkynyloxy, C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 -alkynylthio, C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 -alkynylamino, N--C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 -alkynyl-N--C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkylamino, it being possible for the hydrocarbon radicals of these groups to be partially or fully halogenated or to have attached to them one to three of the following groups: cyano, nitro, hydroxyl, mercapto, amino, carboxyl, aminocarbonyl, aminothiocarbonyl, halogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkylaminocarbonyl, di-C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkylaminocarbonyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkylaminothiocarbonyl, di-C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkylaminothiocarbonyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkylsulfonyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkylsulfoxyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -haloalkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkoxycarbonyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkylamino, di-C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkylamino, C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 -alkenyloxy, C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 -cycloalkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 -cycloalkyloxy, heterocyclyl, heterocyclyloxy, aryl, aryloxy, aryl-C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 -alkoxy, arylthio, aryl-C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 -alkylthio, hetaryl, hetaryloxy, hetaryl-C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 -alkoxy, hetarylthio, hetaryl-C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 -alkylthio, it being possible for the cyclic radicals, in turn, to be partially or fully halogenated and/or to have attached to them one to three of the following groups: cyano, nitro, hydroxyl, mercapto, amino, carboxyl, aminocarbonyl, aminothiocarbonyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -haloalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkylsulfonyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkylsulfoxyl, C.sub.3 C.sub.6 -cycloalkyl [sic], C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -haloalkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkoxycarbonyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkylamino, di-C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkylamino, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkylaminocarbonyl, di-C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkylaminocarbonyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkylaminothiocarbonyl, di-C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkylaminothiocarbonyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 -alkenyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 -alkenyloxy, benzyl, benzyloxy, aryl, aryloxy, arylthio, hetaryl, hetaryloxy, hetarylthio and C(.dbd.NOR.sup.b)--A.sub.n --R.sup.c ; PA2 C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 -cycloalkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 -cycloalkyloxy, C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 -cycloalkylthio, C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 -cycloalkylamino, N--C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 -cycloalkyl-N--C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkylamino, C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 -cycloalkenyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 -cycloalkenyloxy, C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 -cycloalkenylthio, C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 -cycloalkenylamino, N--C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 -cycloalkenyl-N--C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkylamino, heterocyclyl, heterocyclyloxy, heterocyclylthio, heterocyclylamino, N-heterocyclyl-N--C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkylamino, aryl, aryloxy, arylthio, arylamino, N-aryl-N--C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkylamino, hetaryl, hetaryloxy, hetarylthio, hetarylamino, N-hetaryl-N--C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkylamino, it being possible for the cyclic radicals to be partially or fully halogenated or to have attached to them one to three of the following groups: cyano, nitro, hydroxyl, mercapto, amino, carboxyl, aminocarbonyl, aminothiocarbonyl, halogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -haloalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkylsulfonyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkylsulfoxyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 -cycloalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -haloalkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkoxycarbonyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkylamino, di-C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkylamino, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkylaminocarbonyl, di-C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkylaminocarbonyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkylaminothiocarbonyl, di-C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkylaminothiocarbonyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 -alkenyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 -alkenyloxy, benzyl, benzyloxy, aryl, aryloxy, hetaryl, hetaryloxy, C(.dbd.NOR.sup.b)--A.sub.n --R.sup.c or NR.sup.f --CO--D.sub.n --R.sup.g ; PA2 R.sup.b, R.sup.c independently of one another are hydrogen or C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkyl; PA2 R.sup.f is hydrogen, hydroxyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 -alkenyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 -alkynyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkoxy, C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 -alkenyloxy, C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 -alkynyloxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkoxy-C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkoxy-C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkoxy and C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkoxycarbonyl; PA2 R.sup.g, R.sup.h independently of one another are hydrogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 -alkenyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 -alkynyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 -cycloalkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 -cycloalkenyl, aryl, aryl-C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkyl, hetaryl and hetaryl-C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkyl; PA2 R.sup.d is one of the groups mentioned under R.sup.2 ; PA2 R.sup.e is hydrogen,
C.sub.1 -C.sub.10 -alkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.10 -alkenyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.10 -alkynyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.10 -alkylcarbonyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.10 -alkenylcarbonyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.10 -alkynylcarbonyl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.10 -alkylsulfonyl, it being possible for these radicals to be partially or fully halogenated or to have attached to them one to three of the following groups: cyano, nitro, hydroxyl, mercapto, amino, carboxyl, aminocarbonyl, aminothiocarbonyl, halogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -haloalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkylsulfonyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkylsulfoxyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -haloalkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkoxycarbonyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkylamino, di-C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkylamino, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkylaminocarbonyl, di-C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkylaminocarbonyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkylaminothiocarbonyl, di-C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkylaminothiocarbonyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 -alkenyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 -alkenyloxy, C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 -cycloalkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 -cycloalkyloxy, heterocyclyl, heterocyclyloxy, benzyl, benzyloxy, aryl, aryloxy, arylthio, hetaryl, hetaryloxy and hetarylthio, it being possible for the cyclic groups, in turn, to be partially or fully halogenated or to have attached to them one to three of the following groups: cyano, nitro, hydroxyl, mercapto, amino, carboxyl, aminocarbonyl, aminothiocarbonyl, halogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -haloalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkylsulfonyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkylsulfoxyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 -cycloalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -haloalkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkyloxycarbonyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkylamino, di-C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkylamino, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkylaminocarbonyl, di-C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkylaminocarbonyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkylaminothiocarbonyl, di-C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkylaminothiocarbonyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 -alkenyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 -alkenyloxy, benzyl, benzyloxy, aryl, aryloxy, arylthio, hetaryl, hetaryloxy, hetarylthio or C(.dbd.NOR.sup.b)--A.sub.n --R.sup.c ; PA3 C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 -cycloalkyl, aryl, arylcarbonyl, arylsulfonyl, hetaryl, hetarylcarbonyl or hetarylsulfonyl, it being possible for these radicals to be partially or fully halogenated or to have attached to them one to three of the following groups: cyano, nitro, hydroxyl, mercapto, amino, carboxyl, aminocarbonyl, aminothiocarbonyl, halogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -haloalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkylcarbonyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkylsulfonyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkylsulfoxyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 -cycloalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -haloalkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkyloxycarbonyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkylamino, di-C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkylamino, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkylaminocarbonyl, di-C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkylaminocarbonyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkylaminothiocarbonyl, di-C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkylaminothiocarbonyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 -alkenyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 -alkenyloxy, benzyl, benzyloxy, aryl, aryloxy, hetaryl, hetaryloxy, C(.dbd.NOR.sup.b)--A.sub.n --R.sup.c or NR.sup.f --CO--D--R.sup.g ;
and to their salts.
The invention furthermore relates to processes for the preparation of these compounds and to compositions comprising them for controlling animal pests and harmful fungi.
The literature discloses phenylacetic acid derivatives for controlling animal pests and harmful fungi (WO-A 95/18,789, WOP-A 95/21,153, WO-A 95/21,154, WO-A 95/21,156).
However, it was an object of the present invention to provide compounds with an improved activity.